The Tale of Nightingale
by DfangOO
Summary: After escaping a dragon attack on Helgen Draco is a man with nowhere to go and no purpose in his life. While in search of a place to belong he will learn more about himself than he ever imagined.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or anything related to the Elder Scrolls games. **

**Chapter 1**

An Imperial named Draco was sitting in a tavern called The Bee and Barb in Riften. He has black hair, is well built with red face paint running around his eyes down to his neck. Until recently he had been a prisoner on his way to be executed. All he wanted to do was cross the border into Skyrim. He was going to be executed for that? It shamed him a little that his own people, the Imperials, would so thoughtlessly execute someone. He wasn't on the list and still he was going to be executed because I guess why not? He did not have to high an opinion of the Imperial Legion right now. A dragon attacked Helgen before he could be executed. The town was laid to waste and many died. He was able to escape in the madness with the help of a Stormcloak soldier. They stopped in Riverwood where the guy's sister offered them rest and a meal. In return Draco agreed to go to Whiterun to warn the Jarl about the dragon attack. On his way he came across a giant attacking a farm. A group of warriors were battling the menace. Draco was impressed to say the least. After helping them defeat the giant an attractive Nord woman greeted and thanked him for the help. Her name was Aela. She told him they were part of group called the Companions. He had warned the Jarl as promised and helped kill a dragon that attacked the Western Watch Tower. The Jarl was grateful and offered to make him a Thane of Whiterun. He thanked the Jarl and went about his way. With nowhere else to really go he made his way to Riften where he now sits with his drink. Thoughts of Aela and her pride for her group filling his mind. That kind of companionship with a place to belong sounded like something worth seeking to him.

"Mind if I sit lad," a voice asked from behind him. Draco just nodded and let the man take the seat next to him. The stranger ordered a drink after taking his seat. "I haven't seen you around here before. You must be new to Riften."

Draco looked over to the man before replying, "I just arrived recently. Nowhere else to really go."

"My name is Brynjolf, what's yours friend?"

"I'm Draco," he said before taking another drink.

"You look like a capable man. Perhaps I can offer you an opportunity."

Draco looked at the man again wondering what he was getting at. "What kind of opportunity?"

"I could use some help with a job. I need to steal a ring from an Argonian merchant named Madesi and plant it on another. Giver me a hand and there could be some gold in it for you," said Brynjolf.

Draco let out a laugh after realizing what was going on. "You're a thief, there were plenty of those back in Cyrodil."

"You are smart and perceptive there lad. Indeed I am, now I need an answer. I'm offering you a chance to make some gold at least."

Draco turned back to his drink and thought over Brynjolf's offer. He had to admit the offer did sound tempting. He had some experience stealing and picking pockets. After being alone for most of his life it was a necessary skill to survive. He downed his drink before turning back to Brynjolf. "Ok, I'll do it."

**"**Excellent, meet me in the market and we'll go from there." With that Brynolf got up and walked out.

Draco soon met him in the market as agreed. "I'm here Brynjolf, now how are we going to do this."

"I am going to cause a distraction. While everyone is preoccupied with me you should be able to steal Madesi's silver ring. It's in the lockbox under his stand. Once you have the ring plant it in Brand-Shei's pocket. He's the Dunmer over there."

"I'm ready then."

"Give me a moment to get everyone's attention. Good luck lad." With that Brynjolf took his place and started calling everyone over to him. He began pitching some product to them.

While everyone was listening Draco went over to Madesi's stand and crounched down out of sight. He succeeded in picking the lock and taking the ring. He saw Brand-Shei sitting by some boxes across the market circle. He was soon able to plant the ring on Brand-Shei completing the job.

"Well done lad. It looks like you've done this before," Brynjolf commented as they watched Brand-Shei be questioned by some guards.

"I've had some experience. Now you said there would be some gold for me."

"Aye I did. Here, as promised. If you want more maybe I can interest you in joining us," said Brynjolf.

"The Thieves Guild."

"Aye, meet me in The Ragged Flagon under Riften. Make it there in one piece and we will discuss this further."

After Brynjolf left Draco rented a room for the night to think things over. Did he really want to get involved with the Thieves Guild. He was low on gold and if the guild could help him get more then he could certainly use it. In the past he only broke the law when he had to. The more he thought about it he kept coming back to the idea that this may be his chance to be part of something. To find a place to belong. He made up his mind to see where this goes. With that he went to sleep so he's ready for tomorrow.

**The next day-**

Draco made it to The Ragged Flagon. Some men had attacked him on the way, but he was able to deal with them. "I'm here Brynjolf. I'm ready to here you out."

"So you are. Have you come to a decision?"

"I've thought it over and I'm in," said Draco.

Glad to hear it Brynjolf gave Draco a pat on the back. "Good lad. I have a feeling you'll fit right in. Come with me and I'll introduce you to the Guildmaster." With that the two made their way through a hidden door.

**Loading Screen (just kidding) –**

The room they entered was larger than Draco expected. Beds were arranged along the wall of the circular room. Brynjolf led him to the center of the room. "This is Mercer Frey, our Guildmaster."

Draco looked over to the man. He looked menacing to say the least. One of those people who is always in a bad mood.

"Is this the new recruit you've been telling me about? I thought you said I would be impressed," said Mercer.

"You haven't seen him in action. He is capable of doing our line of work Mercer," said Brynjolf.

"You better be right about this one Brynjolf. I don't want to waste anymore of the guild's resources on recruits that can't hack it." Mercer turned his attention to Draco after that. "Brynjolf tells me you'll be an asset to the guild, but let me make one thing clear. You do what we tell you when we tell you. Now if you're really cut out to join us you can do a little job we have open."

"Are you talking about Goldenglow Mercer," asked Brynjolf.

"You said he could hack it. Let's see it then," said Mercer. "Welcome to the guild," he said as more of an afterthought, as if he didn't even care.

"Well I guess that's it then. You're job is to break into Goldenglow Estate and get what's in the safe down in the basement. It's heavily guarded so I would recommend using the sewer underneath to get in. Also, you will have to set fire to at least three of the bee hives on the grounds. We need to send a message to our former client. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Draco replied.

"Good, be sure to talk to Tonilia before you leave. She'll set you up with some armor. Best of luck to you lad." Brynjolf walked off while Draco did the same. He went to see Tonilia as suggested to get his new armor. He preferred light armor to heavy armor. He had a fire spell that would burn the bee hives nicely. If he ran into any combat he has a Bound Bow and Bound Sword that he can call on. All set to go he was off to Goldenglow.


End file.
